Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by caariitoo1997
Summary: Santana vivía felizmente con Brittany el amor de su vida en New York. "TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO" fue lo primero que le dijo Brittany a Santana al contarle la noticia de que tendria que viajar a Inglaterra por unos días. Aun que Santana regreso o eso es lo que creia.
1. Como comenzó todo

**Capitulo 1 - Como comenzo todo**

Santana estaba guardando toda su ropa en unas enormes maletas ya que se iva a ir de viaje por unos días a Inglaterra, mientras que Brittany seguia trabajando en su academia de danza. Santana sabia que Brittany no queria que se fuera pero era solo por unos días.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa escucho la puerta abrirse y entrar a su amada novia la cual se acerco a ella abrazandola por la espalda y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de la latina.

**B**: Segura que estaras bien no te hace falta nada... Por favor San no te vallas tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto - dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba a la latina que seguia metiendo ropa en su valija.

**S**: Solo seran unos día Britt y estare bien

**B**: Bueno pero más te vale traerle algun regalo a tu novia - dijo dejadon algunos besos en el cuello de la latina a la cual se le erizaba la piel al sentir a la rubia serca.

**S**: Te traere todos los regalos que pueda comprar - dijo dandoce la vuelta y besando con ternura a la rubia.

**B**: Bueno... Ahora deja eso y vamos a senar que ya esta todo listo para que tengamos nuestra ultima noche hasta que te vallas a Inglaterra - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta saliendo de la habitacion hasta la cocina para poner todo en orden.

Luego de la sena hicieron el amor hasta cansarse ya que no se verian en días

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

*BRITTANY*

Me desperte al escuchar como serraba Santana las balijas luego me levante por lo menos queria despedirme de ella con suerte no se habia ido aun. Rapido me puse su camisa y algun pantalon que encontre tirado.

**B**: Planeas irte sin despedirte? - dije mientras la miraba con una seja levantada y apoyada en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitacion.

**S**: Claro que no solo me falta poco para serrar esta valija y lo iva a hacer - dijo mientras intentaba serrarla

**B**: Por que no me despertaste para que te ayude? - dije mientras me sentaba el la valija y San lograba serrarla al fin

**S**: Por que te veias hermosa dormida y no queria molestarte - dijo dandome un pequeño beso en los labios - Y sabes que no es una despedida por que volvere en unos días no te libraras de mi tan facil? - dijo con una sonrisa haciendome sonreir tambien.

**B**: Pero San tengo un mal presentimiento desde ayer se que algo malo va a pasar lo cual espero que no pase... Por favor no te vallas - dije abrazandola ella estaba de cuclillas abrazandome pero yo no queria soltarla por que no queria dejarla ir.

**S**: Britt ya hablamos de esto... Estare de regreso cuando menos te lo esperes ya veras y solo son unos días - dijo agarandome de las mejillas mirandome a los ojos sus ojos reflejaban amor.

Me dio un largo beso luego se paro y yo igual que ella me pare ya que estaba sentada en su valija. Se me habia ocurrido meterme en alguna de sus valijas pero ya lo intente y no entro en ninguna.

Acompañe a San hasta abajo de nuestro apartamente antes de que llegara su taxi la bese como nunca antes la habia besado ella me correspondio mientras la sujetaba de el cuello ella me agarro por la cintura manteniendome serca de ella. Yo no queria dejar de besarla pero se escucho la bosina del taxi lo que nos hizo separar pero antes la abraze y le dije un TE AMO al oido el cual me respondio con un TE AMO MÁS.

Luego se subio al taxi la ayude con las maletas y se fue mirandome por la ventanilla y tirandome un beso fugas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es primera vez que escribo un fanfic espero les guste mi historia es capitulo es cortito pero bueno


	2. Lejos

**Esta historia fue sacada de mi imaginacion y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo** 2: **Lejos**

Brittany estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que leía una revista. Había sido un día un poco complicado para ella ya que unas niñas de la academia se había peleado y una había terminado con el ojo morado. Luego los padres empezaron a reclamarle que por que no había hecho nada para detenerla. Pero Brittany no sabía bien lo que había pasado por que Mike era el encargado de esa clase y Brittany estaba con otro grupo enseñándoles Hip Hop.

'_Fue un día muy atareado' _pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá para hacerse un té. Y ahí se acordó de su amada Santana que le encantaba el café, Brittany le vivía diciendo que no bebiera tanto porque se le harían los ojos más oscuros de los que ya eran.

Brittany rio al acordarse de eso y se puso un poco triste ya que su latina no estaba. Le había mandado algunos mensajes, la llamaba cada media hora y como hace poquito la había llamado. Tenía que esperar a que la latina tuviera tiempo ya que de seguro estaría en una sesión de fotos. Aun eso feo de que sea modelo es que tenga que viajar a Brittany no le gustaba la idea de viajar pero apoyaba a su novia y sabia que a la latina le encantaba su trabajo.

Luego de un par de minutos mientras estaba sentada de nuevo en el sofá ya con su te y viendo televisión ya que era Sábado. Escucho su celular sonar fue corriendo hacia la cocina pero ahí no estaba, fue hasta su habitación pero no lo encontró hasta que se fijo al lado del sofá y allí estaba. Rápidamente lo agarro pero solo era un mensaje de Quinn diciendo que estaba por llegar, por que como la ojiazul estaba sola quiso invitar a Quinn a tomar algo.

Luego se escucho el timbre y rápidamente le ordeno que suba no se tardo mucho ya que su apartamento quedaba en el 4 piso. Escucho un golpe en la puerta y rápido fue a abrir ya que era obvio que era Quinn.

Y si era ella su amiga de la secundaria con la que habían formado su trinidad entre Santana y Quinn eran las más populares y mejores amigas desde la secundaria y después también aun que había tomado distintos rumbos excepto por Santana y Brittany ya que ellas eran una pareja. Quinn se había ido a Yale.

**B**: Hola Quinny – dijo la rubia ojiazul abrazando a su amiga que hace días que no veía.

**Q**: Hola Britt – dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo de la rubia y luego pasaba – Ay se me olvidaba traje una torta de chocolate ya que te gusta el chocolate- a la rubia ojiazul le brillaron los ojos al ver la torta.

*Mientras tanto En Inglaterra*

Santana había terminado una cesión de fotos estaba un poco cansada por que llevaba 2 días haciendo lo mismo pero por lo menos tenia descanso y podía dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde. Ya que se representante la concia muy bien.

**S: **Emily- llamo a su representante la cual estaba hablando con el fotógrafo que veía las fotos y las elegía.

**E: **Que pasa Tana ya te cansaste? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

**S**: Si por favor un descanso y prometo que hare muchas más – dijo mientras le hacía puchero. Emily era muy estricta con Santana ya que ella hacia lo que quería.

**E**: Bueno ve a descansar al hotel y después seguimos – dijo mirándola seria

**S**: Gracias Em eres la mejor – dijo mientras se iba a cambiar para poder irse al hotel, Santana quería poder estar tranquila en su yacusi.

Al llegar su habitación en el hotel y ver todo vacio en lo primero que pensó fue en 'Si Brittany estuviera aquí'. La hubiera traído con ella aun que sabía que la rubia tenía mucho trabajo en su academia. Pero esto hubiera sido como vacaciones para las dos aun que Santana tendría muchas cesiones de fotos pero no hubiera sido una mala idea traer a Brittany.

Santana se fue rápido al yacusi llevo su teléfono para poder llamar a su rubia.

**S**: Hola mi amor como estas? – dijo al escuchar que a la rubia por el otro lado de la línea

**B**: Santy! bien extrañándote desde que te fuiste y tu como estas? Estas muy cansada? Esa Emily no te deja descansar si yo estuviera allí de seguro estaríamos todo el día en el hotel y no te dejaría descansar – dijo Britt haciendo que la latina se le saliera una sonrisa picara.

**S**: Quisiera que estuvieras aquí – dijo un poco triste la latina – Pero si estoy bien y si un poco cansada y en este momento en el yacusi – dijo sonriendo

**B**: Hay San son me tientes sabes las cosas que haría si te tuviera allí desnuda en una yacusi – dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior- Ay se me olvidaba ha venido Quinn a visitarme estábamos tomando té y me conto que está saliendo con alguien que te sorprenderá mucho saber quién es

**S**: Y con que otro sicópata o inadaptado está saliendo Fabray?

**B**: No es un él es una ella – dijo la rubia

**S**: Lo sabia! Sabía que Fabray era gay yo lo sabia… Y con quien está saliendo

**B**: Con Rachel – dijo la rubia de lo más común

**S**: Con Rachel! Wau se hubiera buscado una que no fuera tan enana

**B**: San que te dije de burlarte de la gente no seas tan cruel aparte si ellas se aman pues qué bien – dijo la rubia feliz por su amiga

**S**: Si ya era hora que Q encuentra a alguien que la ame… Britt se me olvidaba decirte que mañana ya será la última cesión y que mi vuelo es a las 11 P.M y quizás llegue un poco más tarde porque dicen que habrá una tormenta… Pero no puedo esperar para verte

**B**: Yo también no veo la hora de verte San te extraño muchísimo, extraño tus dulces besos de mujer, los besos que me das a la mañana para despertarme, esa mirada brillante que se te hace cuando grito tu nombre al llegar, también esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes al saber que me desperté Te amo Santana y te extraño – dijo la rubia recordando cada momento a la latina se le escapo una lagrima por la declaración de la rubia aun que ella sabia cuanto la amaba pero que lo diga no era de más porque lo decía con sentimiento.

**S**: Yo también te extraño muchísimo mi amor y te amo con toda mi alma y nunca me cansare de decírtelo… TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO – escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea – Prometo que cuando vuelva no te dejare en ningún momento solita

**B**: Lo promete

**S**: Claro que si mi Britt-Britt estaré como pegada a ti todo el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa

**B**: Yo no pienso dejar que te despegues de mi y un segundo – al escuchar eso su sonrisa fue más grande pero un portazo que se escucho de la puerta principal la asusto ya que de seguro era Emily molesta porque ya había terminado su descanso o si a meterse a su yacusi y hablar por teléfono con su novia se le podía decir descanso.

**S**: Britt tengo que colgar creo que Emily ya llego con su mal humor para regañarme – dije mientras me salía del yacusi y agarraba la toalla y me envolvía en ella – Te amo Britt pero debo colgar te prometo que hablamos luego yo te llamare – dijo colgando pero no sin antes decirle cuanto la ama

Luego fue hasta su habitación y se puso algo de ropa algo casual ya que tendría que volver a la cesión, al salir a la sala se encontró con Emily toda enfadada y antes de que pudiera decirle algo la latina se dirigió a la cocina para poder sacar una manzana luego volvió.

**S**: Ahora si puedes empezar tu regaño – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y comía la manzana

**E**: No te iba a regañar por que la cesión se cancelo hubo problemas técnicos después de que te fuiste – dijo Emily mientras se sentaba en el sofá de en frente de la latina

**S**: Y que paso entonces lo podrán arreglar? – por la cara que puso Emily quizás todavía no

**E**: No lo sé quizás tarden algunos día

**S**: Pero como cuantos día muchos pocos – ya parecía un niñita con tantas preguntas

**E**: No lo sé Santana quizás bastantes aun no lo sé según escuche quizás unos 5 día – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina por algo para beber

**S**: 'Si entonces ese es motivo suficiente para poder volver a New York a sorprender a mi novia' pensó – Entonces a ti no te molestara si desaparezco de tu vista por esos 5 días – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

**E**: Claro que no has lo que quieras pero tienes que decirme donde estarás por que quizás lo arreglen antes – dijo seriamente ya que sabía la clase de locuras que se le ocurrían a Santana hacer para sorprender a su novia

**S**: Voy a New York para poder ver a mi novia que no es obvio que otra cosa podría hacer – dijo mientras iba a su habitación para poner todo de nuevo en sus maletas ya que volvería a casa aun que fuera por unos días aun que sería lo suficiente para poder aprovechar de estar con su novia.

Luego de tener todo listo para volver a New York se despidió de Emily y su taxi la esperaba en la recepción.

**S**: Bueno Em ya me voy deséame suerte porque le tengo una sorpresa súper a Britt – dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su representante

**E**: Suerte Tana pero recuerda que son solo 5 días después de eso te quiero aquí bien descansada y lista para una larga cesión – dijo mientras veía irse con una sonrisa a la latina.

Al llegar al aeropuerto noto un poco extraño al conductor del taxi pero no le dio importancia ya que quería llegar rápido. Luego llego al aeropuerto el taxista le bajo sus maletas y ella simplemente le pago y se fue rápido.

Mientras estaba haciendo la fila le llego un mensaje de Brittany

'Hola amo espero no estés ocupada solo quería decirte que tus padre llamaron y que quizás vengan la otra semana' – al leer eso se le dibujo una sonrisa

Pronto la fila avanzó dejo sus maletas y fue lo más rápido hasta llegar a su asiento aun que no era de primera clase pero por lo menos estaba cómoda. Luego una azafata se le acerco y le dijo que podría pasar a Primera clase.

**S**antana 'Este es mi día de suerte' pensó mientras se dirigía a primera clase casi nunca pasaba eso en aquella aerolínea pero quizás la habían reconocido. Aun que le pareció un poco extraño pero acepto.

**Lo unico que voy a decir es que entre Emily y Santana no va a pasar nada espero que les allá gustado este capitulo a quien lo lea**


	3. ¿Una despedida?

Capitulo 3: ¿Una despedida?

(POR Brittany)

Luego de la visita de Quinn me quede viendo un amaranto de películas románticas, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida recostada en la cama. Una ráfaga de viento me despertó, junto con ello unos ruidos en la cocina. Me asuste ya que escuche un plato caerse, pensé que quizás sería lord Tubbington pero él se encontraba durmiendo a los pies de la cama.

Luego escuche pasos, rápidamente me levante de la cama con miedo, agarre el bate de béisbol que Santana tenia bajo la cama por emergencias. Siempre me gusto esa parte sobre protectora de ella, me dirigí lentamente sin hacer ruido a la cocina me asome por la puerta y me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

Era ella estaba maldiciendo en voz baja ya que había roto un plato y estaba levantando los pedazos, al parecer estaba por hacerse algo de comer pero como es medio torpe lo tiro.

B: Santana López cuantas veces te dije que tengas más cuidado en la cocina? – dije ella se asusto pero rápidamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al verme, me fui acercando a ella con una sonrisa – me hubieras despertado para que te preparara algo tontita – dije ella me abrazo de la cintura.

S: Pues lo siento sabes que soy medio torpe… Y esta no es la forma de darle la bienvenida a tu novia – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego besarme.

B: Porque no me avisaste que vendrías? – dije volviendo a besar sus labios.

S: Porque - beso – fue – beso – a última hora – beso – quería ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo – dijo con una sonrisa.

B: - puse mala cara y me aleje de ella – bueno entonces ve a verla y no pierdas el tiempo conmigo – dije siguiéndole el juego.

S: Britt es a ti… Tú eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y mi novia – dijo para luego volver a besarme.

B: Bueno en ese caso aquí la tienes y que quieres hacer con la mujer más hermosa del mundo – dije mientras San me regalaba una sonrisa picara, me comenzaba a besar lentamente y bajaba un poco sus manos a mi trasero. Al cual lo apretó, haciéndome dar un gemido, luego me levanto para que enredara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Dejo de besar mis labios rosando con su nariz hasta llegar a mi cuello a el cual ataco con fiereza, mientras mi respiración se agitaba y gemía levemente – Espera San debes limpiar el lio que hiciste – dije con voz ronca.

S: Britt lo hare mañana ahora debo complacer a mi novia… Y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer – dijo mirándome con deseo para luego volver a besarme.

B: Bueno pero mañana quiero todo limpio – dije correspondiéndole y solo recibiendo un raro sonido como respuesta.

Mientras nos besábamos San me llevo a la cama, lentamente me fue recostando mientras nos besábamos, con nuestras respiración agitada me miro a los ojos y pude ver el brillo en sus ojos ese brillo que solo lo veía cuando me besaba, me abrazaba o simplemente agarraba mi mano desde que la conocí y la vi por primera vez ese brillo no se ha ido.

Acaricio mis mejillas, volvió a besarme con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía, mis manos la despojaron de su chaqueta que rápidamente, me senté en la cama con ella encima de mí para así poder quitarme mi diminuto top de tirante con que el dormía debajo de ello no llevaba nada, eso hizo que San volviera a poner mi espalda contra la cama mientras se deleitaba con mis senos, dejándome agitada por las caricias, besos y mordiscos a mis pezones.

No podía más la necesitaba así que la gire quedando encima de ella, quitándole su camiseta y su sujetador para quedar en las mismas condiciones mientras repetía lo que ella había hecho conmigo, dejándola sin aliento y con ganas de que siguiera.

Volvió a posicionarse encima de mí, se posiciono entre mis piernas, me beso lentamente luego bajo por mi cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a mis caderas ya que de allí tenía todavía mi pantalón y mis bragas que impedían que siguiera.

Levante mis caderas haciendo un gesto para que siguiera, quito mis pantalones junto con mis bragas rápidamente, fue dejando besos por mis muslos hasta llegar a su destino.

Oh… San… Santy por favor te necesito – dije agitada.

Santana se quito sus pantalones junto con sus bragas y se posiciono nuevamente encima de mi volvió a besarme pero esta vez hizo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, haciéndome gemir al sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba.

Estas tan húmeda - dije mirando esos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizaban. Volví a besarla desenfrenadamente mientras ella ejercía un movimiento de caderas lento – Por… Favor… San… Más – susurre a su oído mientras besaba mi cuello.

S: No Britt… Esta vez será diferente… lo haremos lento - dijo mientras movía sus caderas a un movimiento no muy lento pero seguido, le seguí el movimiento con mis caderas, pero no dejamos de besarnos, acariciarnos y darnos todo el amor del mundo. No tardamos en venirnos ambas, mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda y arqueaba la columna ella hizo lo mismo y ambas gritando el nombre de la otra.

S: No sabes cuánto te he extrañado mi amor – dijo dejando besos por todo mi rostro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento nos quedamos abrazadas ella encima de mí – Te amo Brittany eso nunca lo olvides – dijo ya acomodadas ambas abrazadas para dormir.

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

watch?v=s4coQ-Bm80I

La canción sonaba en la habitación, esa había sido la canción que Santana me había dedicado y cantado una vez en el parque para celebrar nuestro aniversario número 2.

Despertar con esa canción es lo mejor, inconscientemente busque su cuerpo su calor con mis manos pero ella no se encontraba en la cama así que abrí los ojos decepcionada de no encontrarla. Aun seguía desnuda en la cama, me levante y fui a buscarla.

Me dirigí a la cocina pero no había nadie quizás abra salido a comprar algo ya que le encanta llevarme el desayuno a la cama para que así no salga de ella. Me vestí, fui hasta el salón me senté en el sofá y la espere.

Paso como 2 horas desde que me senté a esperarla pero no vuelve la busque por todo el apartamento, le envié mensajes al celular la llame pero no contestaba al parecer estaba el celular apagado, la desesperación se hizo presente así que salí del apartamento. Fui al primer lugar donde pensé que la encontraría un restaurante de comida china donde siempre compramos para llevar. Quizás allí estaría haciendo la fila, pero al llegar el lugar estaba desierto, me dirigí al otro restaurante de comida italiana pero el mismo resultado nada.

Las busque por todos lados donde pensé que podría estar, ya estaba desesperada no encontraba a Santana por ningún lado y ya estaba de noche así que fui a el lugar donde quizás la encontraría, el apartamento de Quinn y Rachel era mi última esperanza.

Llame al timbre

Q: Hola Quien es?

B: Soy yo Brittany… No está por allí Santana?

Q: Lo siento Britt pero no la eh visto desde hace días… Pero sube si quieres?

B: Bueno enseguida voy

Brittany subió desilusionada al apartamento de las Faberry, toco la puerta y una castaña bajita le abrió la puerta.

R: Hola Britt que te trae por aquí? – dijo sonriente pero al ver la cara de Brittany la cual estaba muy mal al no poder encontrar a Santana su cara cambio a preocupación – Que paso Britt se pelearon? – dijo mientras la hacía pasar.

Brittany entro y vio a Quinn sentada en el sofá también con cara de preocupación ya que había escuchado el tono preocupado de voz que tenia la ojiazul al llamar al departamento.

Q: Britt estas bien? – dijo mientras la ojiazul se sentaba a su lado con lagrimas en los ojos.

B: La he buscado… La he buscado por todos lados pero no está – dijo empezando a llorar.

R: Pero a quien Britt?... Que ha pasado? – dijo sentándose a su lado mientras la ojiazul lloraba tapándose la cara la ojiverde le sobaba la espalda no le gustaba ver así a su amiga.

B: Santana!... Ayer había vuelto y hoy cuando desperté ya no estaba… La llame le deje mensajes la busque por todos lados donde quizás estaría pero no la encuentro – dijo llorando las Faberry se miraron con tristeza al pensar que quizás algo le abría pasado a la latina.

Q: Le llamaste a sus padres?

B: No pero por lo menos me hubiera avisado si se iba a alguna parte no puede irse así como así – dijo entre sollozos.

R: Pero no pelearon o algo?

B: No ayer cuando llego a la madrugada hicimos el amor y luego dormimos después desperté y ya no estaba – dijo triste – Quizás debería llamarle a sus padres ellos sabrán donde esta – dijo agarrando su celular con esperanzas de encontrarla.

Llamo a la madre de santana, pero esta al instante que contesto le pregunto por su hija así que era evidente que no sabía dónde estaba.

Brittany estaba desesperada pero luego recordó quizás Emily la había llamado, llamo a Emily pero obtuvo la misma respuesta decía que no había regresado y que si sabía algo de ella que la llamaría.

Brittany se encontraba muy mal, no sabía donde se encontraría la latina, con sus padres no estaba, con sus amigas tampoco ni con su agente, entonces donde podría estar.

Volvió a su casa rendida con las mejillas empapadas, ya era de madrugada las Faberry les habían insistido que se quedara con ellas pero Brittany desidia volver a su casa por si Santana llamaba

La rubia se tiro en su cama rendida, cansada por tantos nervios y tención. No entendía porque su latina se había ido de un día para el otro, pero no se daría por vencida debía encontrarla y asi fue que se quedo dormida.


End file.
